


Python's Egg

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Egg Laying, M/M, Pregnant Sex, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Based off the start of the season where Zedaph jokes about playing 'kicksies' with Python in bed. My tired brain decided they're boyfriends and accidentally have a kid.
Relationships: Zedaph/Python
Kudos: 46
Collections: anonymous





	Python's Egg

It was a nice day in the modren district. No rain nor clouds. Yet, despite the nice day, Python was inside, clutching his sore, swollen stomach. He had been like this for a few days now, his stomach only growing and becoming more uncomfortable. 

Zedaph came in from mining, a worried look upon his face upon seeing his boyfriend. "Py, are you okay? You've been like this for a while. Think we should get Xisuma?" 

"N-nah. I'm fine." He sat up in bed and groaned. "I don't know what's w-wrong with me but... it feels natural?" He chuckled. "But, uh, favor?" 

"Anything for you, hun." Zedaph kissed his boyfriend's cheek and rubbed his back. 

"What ever has been going on with me, it's made me... well, uh.." He awkwardly chuckled. "Horny. Think you c-can...?" 

"Sure. If it makes you feel better~" Zedaph leaned down and began rubbing Python through his pants, surprised at how hard his other was. "You need release, hm?" He pulled down the other's pants and licked the tip through his boxers, allowing Python to buck his hips towards him. 

"Please... I'm so horny..." Python panted and whimpered when Zedaph took off his boxers, taking no time in wrapping his mouth around his member. "M-mhm..." Python moaned softly. 

Zedaph slowly bobbed his head up and down his length, flat tongue pressing against Python's length. He looked up at his boyfriend with happy eyes as Python leaked precum into his mouth. 

It didn't take long for Python to begin bucking his hips with Zedaph's thrusts. Zedaph only took it in with glee. He enjoyed the moans and pants coming from the creeper. 

"I'm a-al... aahh... almost th-there, Z!" He whimpered and pulled Zedaph's head further onto his length." 

Zedaph only hummed his approval for Python to cum, which he did. The Brit swallowed the white substance eagerly and pulled off. "Feel better?" 

"Yes. Much." Python laid back, rubbing his swollen stomach. "We'll see Xisuma tomorrow." \--- 

Python whimpered and panted. Yeah, after sex with Zedaph, it hit him. He was laying an egg and it was definitely Zedaph's. His boyfriend came into the room. 

"You okay, Py?" Python whined in response. "Xisuma will be here in about an hour." 

"Zedaph... I uh... know what's... o-ouch. What's wrong w-with me... Uhm... I th-think I'm laying an e-egg." 

"O-oh. Uhm... Do creepers usu-" Python nodded. "Okay. That's fine!" He kissed Python's kiss. "Need help?" 

"Please..." He took off his clothes and let Zedaph rub his swollen stomach. "It k-kind of hurts?" 

"It'll be okay..." Zedaph kissed his stomach and helped prepare for the egg.


End file.
